The Black Hair
by thefezwearingfangirl
Summary: Markiplier-mark is a FBI agent and is taken off a very important case. can mark still solve it or will the victim die? (markimash)


("Aaron!" I screamed desperately. I ran through the dark forest stumbling on stumps "Aaron I'm gonna find you I promise!" I screamed again tears began to cloud my vision. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I pushed my self up and sat there crying. Would I ever be able to find my best friend? "You'll never see his beautiful eyes again" a voice whispered I'm head. And instead of refusing it was true I accepted it.

"Mark help mark!" I heard a british voice yell throughout the forest.

"Where are you Aaron? I'm coming!" I shouted jumping up. I began running again. Looking. For him any sign of him.

"Mark! She's coming mark she's..." He's pleading cries were cut of an antagonizing screams of pain. The howling scream entered my brain making me to fall to my knees and cover my ears. No matter how hard I pushed up my hands up to my ears it seemed to come thought loud and clear. Then it stopped.

"You promised mark, you promised")  
I woke up almost screaming and I felt fresh hot tears stream down my face. I sighed when I realized it was just a dream. I slowly laid back down and stared up at the white ceiling. It had been 3 weeks science my best friend and crush had disappeared. His girl friend had kicked him out and I welcomed him here. He had lived with me for almost a year now and I was starting to get the courage to tell him how I feel. But then I had to let him go out at night alone and get groceries. And he never came home.

I sat up and stumbled to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I washed my face and then heard my phone go off in the other room. I stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room. I picked up my phone witch was laying on the couch. I flipped it open hoping it would be Aaron.

"Detective Fischback?" The voice asked. I felt my heart break all over again.

"Yes may I help you?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"The chief wants to see you at 11 and mark are you ok?" The voice asked. Then I realized it was My good friend Ashleigh.

"Yea I'm fine Ashleigh just...tired" I said searching for the right words. I wanted to tell her I was bi but I was nervous with her reaction.

"Mark...did you have a crush on Aaron?" She asked with a hint of concern .

"I...a..." I didn't want to lie to her. Plus it would be no use she see right through my lies.

"That's what I thought." She giggled. Her giggle made me smile. She had that laugh that was contagious and even a giggle could Make anyone on the saddest days smile.

"Don't worry mark we will find him. Hurry and get ready I want to have lunch with you after you talk to the chief and I'm paying no exceptions!" Ashleigh rambled on. She was so bubbly and happy. And first when she became my partner she was shy and quite and I barley noticed she was there. After I became good friends with her I can't get her to shut up! But I don't. I don't mind she always listens and helps me with my problems.

"Ok Ashleigh I will see you then." I laughed.

"Ok bye mark!" She said cheerfully then ended our conversation. I walked over to the bathroom and quickly undressed. I took a quick shower enjoying the warm water roll off my back. I jumped out put knew clothes on and looked I. The mirror. I saw that I was growing stubbles again. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't grow a beard. I sighed and decided to shave later. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a banana I quickly grabbed it then went and sat on my couch. I grabbed my laptop and began to watch yamimash. It always seemed to make me feel better.

I finished my banana then powered off the laptop then I was out the door. I sat In my car and began to drive off. I got there about 10 minutes later it was 10:58. Right on time. I smiled and walked over to the reception desk.

"Hey Adam how's it going" I said to him. He had a brown beard and a shaved head. He looked up and smiled.

"Fine mark how are you?" He asked smiling.

"Ok just here to see the chief." I replied leaning on his desk. His smile instantly fell.

"Oh...um...yea." He said trying to put on a fake smile. I instantly knew this was bad news.

"Mark! Mark!" I herd Ashleigh's happy voice yell. I turned and saw her running towards me. She

threw herself on me wrapping me in a big hug. I stumbled back a bit surprised

"Uh...do you guys need a room?" Adam asked laughing. His laugh was loud and funny. I couldn't help but to laugh at his laugh.

"it's been forever sense I last saw you mark!" She said dramaticly.

"Yea it's nice to see you to" I said pushing her off of me.

"Mark." A strong stern voice said. I turned to see rosey. She prefers to be called chief though. She had long ginger hair that was pulled into a side braid. And to top it all off she had. Bowler hat on.

"Yes chief?" I asked she motioned for me to follow. I did. Then I felt panic set in. Why did she want me? And when I mentioned I was here to see her to Adam he got worried. He was rarely worried and always happy and always laughing. We entered her office which was quite small like any one else's offices. It had a wall window which was behind her desk. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I sat down and she looked down with a worried expression on her face.

"I understand mark that you are the head detective, and the best one at that" she said looking down.

"We'll thank y..." I started

"Don't say that or your just going to make me feel even more guilty!" She cut me off raising her right hand.

"What do you mean chief?" I asked my heart racing. What is she going to do? Fire me?! She can't she just admitted I was a good detective?! Then why the fuck am I in here?

"The case your working on, the one involving Aaron." She began.

"Yea chief the DNA revolts for the hair we found is coming in to..." I began to explain

"No mark! I'm taking you off the case"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So hello fan girls and fanboys fist chapter complete *levels up!* I wanna say thanks for reading and if you enjoyed leave a comment and click that vote button! And if you didn't enjoy then why are you still here? Ah but it don't mind I love everyone *hugs the world* so I am going to explain the characters

Mark-markiplier  
Aaron-yamimash  
Adam-seananers  
Ashleigh- me ;)  
Rosey- my good friend.

So go check out the first three on YouTube there Amazing and if you want me to add any other youtubers comment and I will think about it. also i plan to be updating this story the most out of my stories. this is my main one right now, so my goal is to update everyday :), So yea that's all have a nice day! *pulls unicorn out of backpack and rides off into the sunset*


End file.
